


So Tired (someone take me home)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Napping, Neck Kissing, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: The bed would be the best place to go, logically. Yet they both flopped onto the worn couch in the living-room.





	So Tired (someone take me home)

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by I'm So Tired by Lauv and Troye Sivan because it gives me such soft vibes (if you haven't heard the stripped version, I highly recommend it)! 
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Despite their differences, Gavin and Nines both managed to experience the majority of things in similar ways. Be it love, excitement, anger or – in today's case – exhaustion.

Another gruelling shift of almost 17 hours (not including the overtime they both did the previous night, because they were determined to crack this case) left them both just about ready to drop to the floor. Gavin was dosed up on too much caffeine, skipping his usual splash of milk in favour of an extra spoonful of coffee. Nines had managed to run his systems almost bare, operating mostly on factory settings.

It was a goddamn miracle that either of them managed to drag themselves home, slouching into their quaint apartment and ignoring the list of daily chores they still hadn’t completed.

The bed would be the best place to go, logically. They both knew that. Yet, without even speaking to one another, they both flopped onto the worn couch in the living-room.

Nines rolled his head back to rest above the back of the couch, eyes blinking up at the ceiling. Gavin drew his legs up onto the space left on the couch, head resting on his husband's chest. The steady, hypnotic thrum of Nines' thirium pump echoed through his ears – a comforting reminder as he allowed his eyes to finally slide shut.

Neither of them were asleep, not yet. But there was something healing, something warm and intimate, about lying in a tangled mess on the couch with your husband. For Gavin, it was a protective presence – one of someone that he knew loved him dearly, despite all his flaws. Because Nines saw the better side of him. For Nines, it was a reminder that he was more than just his wires and coding; Gavin, his ‘little husband' as he'd taken to calling him, was here for him no matter what and cared for his unconditionally.

They rarely spoke these thoughts aloud, but there was hardly a need to; they knew exactly how the other felt. It was obvious through the trust they showed with each other. Through their unspoken connection. Through how they could lie here in a comfortable silence, happy just because they have one another.

Gavin sighed, a smile playing at his lips, when he felt fingers run through his knotted hair. Lips pressed to the top of his head, a faint brush of warmth, and he returned the gesture by tilting his face to kiss his husband's shoulder. Finger skimmed over the middle of Nines' chest, right where Gavin knew his thirium pump resided, before gliding up to rest at the base of Nines' throat.

Tilting his head upwards, Gavin was met with cool blue eyes – shimmering with a warmth that wasn’t unlike water under the sun's rays. “What are you doing?” Nines asked, voice low and creating a rumble between them.

Gavin smiled rather than answering, lips grazing his husband's neck in a flurry of feathery kisses. His thumb stroked the skin their, fingers cupping the android's neck in a purely gentle way. He marvelled at the way synthetic skin peeled back to reveal patches of unmarked white under his touch – following the trace of his fingertips and mouth along Nines’ neck. It was something Nines hadn’t been proud of, at first; something beyond his control, embarrassing and revealing.

Gavin loved it.

He’d told his husband that many times, until eventually Nines stopped fighting against himself and let it happen. In Gavin's mind, it showed his husband’s deep trust and commitment to him. It showed how much Gavin truly meant to Nines; to be able to manipulate the android’s system unintentionally, simply by his touch.

It was also highly addictive, and Gavin didn’t stop his lazy kisses along Nines' neck until his husband's throat was nothing but white – a faint electric blue line pulsating underneath that layer, which Gavin chose to trace with him thumb.

“I love you.” he whispered, lips already capturing Nines' in a doting kiss. Nines smiled against him, hands sliding around his neck and cupping his face.

“I love you too, Gav.” Nines breathed out when they separated. Gavin merely hummed in response, exhaustion hitting him full-force once again. He shifted on the couch, head resting on Nines’ shoulder and face nestled into his husband’s neck – white patches still slowly covering themselves up.

A hand fell back into his hair, a gentle murmur of appreciation falling from his lips before Gavin found himself drifting off. Nines didn’t remain conscious for much longer; slipping into a deep stasis with an arm curled around his human and listening to his soft, muffled snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another random idea that my friend suggested with this song yesterday and I couldn't not write it xD
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
